


This wasn't supposed to happen

by ReginasMistress



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Deception, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginasMistress/pseuds/ReginasMistress
Summary: The curse couldn't be broken by a hero, but maybe it could be broken by a villain. Unprepared to be manipulated by Drizella, Regina trusts her gut instinct and takes herself out of the game altogether.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because "I thought you cared about me" and "breaking hearts is kind of what you're best at" seemed too personal. Also I want Regina to have a girlfriend. This is mostly self indulgent fic.

Drizella hadn't been prepared. Not one jot. She'd thought she was in complete control. She'd thought she could get revenge on her mother and punish Regina at the same time. She'd gone over a million different scenarios in her head, but never once anticipated this outcome.

She took a few tentative steps towards the hospital bed, her mentor and first love laying motionless and pale before her. Henry had found her collapsed in her bar. She'd heard the doctor's were presuming an overdose but she couldn't bring herself to believe that. There had to be a different explanation, but Henry had been there all day and she hadn't been able to take a closer look until now.

She glanced around herself, constantly anxious she might be seen. But it was gone 1am. The hospital was like a ghost town save for the one nurse at the wards reception.

She pulled the curtain around them both, reaching for Reginas hand and feeling a rush of emotion.

"What did you do?" She whispered. "This wasn't supposed to happen." She could feel her anger building inside her, desperate for an outlet, but instead she released a sob as she moved closer. "I didn't mean to hurt you I just..." she sat on the edge of the bed. "You hurt _me_. When you wouldn't help, I thought everything we'd been through was just a big lie. I thought you didn't care but you weren't supposed to think that I wanted _this_. You're not a quitter, I don't understand."

She stared at her for a long while, worrying at her lip and trying to will some warmth into the hand sandwiched between her own.

Footsteps alerted her the nurse was doing her rounds, but despite wanting to keep up appearances, she couldn't bring herself to let go of Reginas hand, somehow afraid that if she did something even worse would happen.

So instead she avoided eye contact, keeping her gaze lowered and trying to make herself breathe calmly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you alright, dear?"

Drizella hesitated. She just wanted to be left alone, but she couldn't very well ignore the nurse when she'd spoken to her specifically. She hadn't been obliged to let anyone visit after hours.

"I just- don't believe she overdosed."

The nurse raised her eyebrows, surprised nobody had informed the young woman yet.

"We got the report back, she _didn't_ overdose." She confirmed gently.

"So you don't know what's wrong with her?" Drizella worried. "How can you help her, if you don't know what's wrong?"

"As far as we can tell, she's perfectly fine. It's like she's just... sleeping."

Drizella's mouth dropped open slightly.

 _Sleeping_.

How on earth had Regina got her hands on the magic to create a sleeping curse? Gothel must have helped her somehow.

The nurse finished her checks and left them alone once more.

Her dilemma was clear. She knew Regina wasn't safe in this state. Sleeping curses didn't work quite the same in a land without magic. Maybe Regina didn't realise that?

But if she kissed her and woke her up...

Would she even wake up?

Did Regina even believe they had true love?

At least things now made sense. Regina hadn't given up at all, she'd made a move - one she'd known Drizella wouldn't be able to ignore. She'd been right of course. Regardless of everything else going on, she couldn't risk Regina's life. She'd have to get back at her mother some other way.

She got up from her seat, her heart racing uncomfortably in her chest, and slowly leaned closer to softly kiss her.

A wave of true love pulsed out from between them, and Drizella was filled with both relief and dread, as she realised her curse had been broken.

Regina seemed to gasp for air for a moment, then her eyes locked with Drizella's - something vulnerable in them for just a second, before they filled with anger.

"Regina-"

"Stay away from me," she snapped. "And stay the hell away from my son."


	3. Chapter 3

Before Drizella could try and defend her actions, she started to feel overwhelmingly dizzy and sick, magic pulling them all back to the enchanted forest and their real lives, now that the curse had been broken. The last thing she saw before her eyes fell shut, was the look of fury in Regina's.

~

When she awoke, her mother was standing over her.

Only she wasn't angry.

She seemed _pleased_.

"Oh- you're finally awake!"

"Mother?" She tried to move, but quickly realised she'd been tied down.

"You were always the dimmest of my children, Drizella. Playing with magic? Making threats?"

"You can't bring Ana back, I got what I wanted-"

"You honestly thought you could better me? I've been playing games since before you were born, child, and I'm _much_ better at them. You did _everything_ I expected you to do."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, I really did consider taking Henry's heart but I couldn't take a child from his mother. Not like mine was taken from me. Not a good, strong, _loyal_ child like that."

Drizella wriggled in irritation, she didn't want to listen to her mother's condescension any longer.

"Let me go!"

"No, no I don't think I'll let you go. After all, your heart is _finally_ ripe for the plucking."

Drizella frowned in confusion.

"I darkened it-"

"It was never about it being dark, it was always about the belief. A very particular type of belief - in true love. When kissing Regina broke the curse... Well, like I said, your heart is now useful."

Her eyes widened in fear.

"Why do you hate me so much?" she whimpered. "Why did you never give me a chance?"

"Don't talk to me about hate and chances. You know _exactly_ why. You know what you did to me."

Drizella whimpered helplessly, trying to summon some sort of magic to escape but nothing happened. Nobody knew she was here. Nobody cared.

"Fine, so do it already, put me out of my misery, mother!" She taunted, wondering why she'd wake her up for this chat, when she finally had what she wanted to save her favoured daughter.

But her mother hesitated.

"Well, I want everything to be perfect so... I'm not going to do it just yet."

Drizella let out a laugh of disbelief, but scrutinised her mother's shifty look.

"No- no there's something _else,_ isn't there." She felt a spark of hope again. "You wouldn't wait, there has to be another reason!"

Her mother hesitated once more, working her jaw in irriation, and then letting out a defeated sigh.

"Anastasia isn't here. Given you've only just realised something's wrong, I take it her disappearance when the curse was broken, was never in your plans." She admitted. "So, until I locate her, you're just going to have to be a good girl and sit tight." She tried to be casual about it, but Drizella could tell she was distraught.

"You don't know where she is. Oh my God, this is perfect! I should have just taken her from you in the first place!"


End file.
